At the Beginning
by chocolatecoveredbananacheese
Summary: My second song fic... thing. Woot! Kataang! Woot woot! You must read and review! Woot woot woot! Its dedicated to a certain authorreviewer! Woot woot woot woot! Ok I'll stop. Woot! Just read. K for blood and sadness. cry


**A/N: SUP PEOPLE!!!!! Lol. Okay! I got a hold of myself! Alright. I found another song that fit Katara and Aang perfectly. Lol. Ok here it goes. I don't own ze song or ze show. –cry-**

At the Beginning

Song by: Richard Marx and Donna Lewis

Anastasia Soundtrack

"It's done… it's over." Aang said panting heavily. He was bleeding all over. He was lying on the floor. Blood ran all over the royal palace. The Firelords corpse lie in a courner.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

"Yeah…" Katara said bleeding slightly from her arms.

"Aang! Katara!" Sokka shouted.

"We held them off Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted.

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

"Oh man… you two look terrible." Sokka said. They all laughed. Aang coughed for a second. Blood trickeled from his mouth.

"We got to get you some help Aang." Katara said getting up.

"No Katara stay here. You're hurt too." Aang said.

"Here. Toph and I will get some help." Sokka said as the pair ran out the door.

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

"Hey Katara." Aang said turning his head to his side.

"Hey Aang."

"It's kind of funny that we're here now. You know?" Aang said.

"Yeah. This has been quite an adventure. I never thought I'd help stop the war. Discover the Avatar…"

"Yeah… There's something I've always wanted to say though."

"What?" Katara asked.

We were strangers  
_On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

"We've been through so much together. The good, the bad. The ugly and the beautiful. And now here we are, spending our last moments with each other."

"Don't talk like that." Katara snapped. "We're both gonna be fine. I cou;dn't stand to see you die."

"It's a fact of life Katara. I may be the Avatar, but the Avatar does die at some point in his or her life."

"Still, it makes me sad to think that you'll die."

"Then don't. Think about all the wonderful moments we've had together." Aang said.

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you 

"I guess you're right." Katara said.

"Also Katara. Before I die…"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Katara screamed as tears came pouring down her face. "Not while I'm still here."

"I'll still be here with you Katara. Now and forever. I-I lll-oo…"

Aangs face started to turn pale. Blood came out faster. "I love you." Aang said in a slow whisper.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

"I love you too." Katara said. Tears fell onto Aang's bloody chest. Katara moved in closer. They shared a kiss together thinking it would be their last.

Sokka and Toph walked in with every healer and doctor they could find.

"Aang! Katara!" Toph yelled. "We got the doctors."

Aang and Katara separated.

"Did I just interrupt something?" Toph said smirking.

"Maybe." Aang said in a very unconvincing voice.

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

"Alright. Help Aang first. He's hurt the most." Katara said.

And as she saw her love get carried away on a stretcher, he uttered eight, little, simple, yet meaningful words.

"I'll never leave your side. I love you." Aang said.

"I won't either. I love you too." Katara said.

A tear rolled down her cheek. But shethen decided to think about the good times they had instead of the bad. And everything was alright.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you._

From now, and forever…

**A/N: Omg!!! I think that's pretty sad! Lol! Its my longest one shot ever!!!! Woot! Yeah! NOW REVIEW!!!!! Woot! Ok! This fic is dedicated to kataangxo because she's just awesome. Woot! Thx. REVIEW!**


End file.
